I Miss Your Early Morning Company (If You Get Me)
by joannacamilley
Summary: [based on 7x04/05. better ending than the show. oneshot] "Valerie is nothing more than a 150 year old memory." Caroline frowned. "Are you sure? Because the way it sounds to me is that you really liked her and she broke your heart...?" "I knew her for one day, Caroline," he clarified. "No matter what I felt for her then, it pales in comparison to how I feel for you now. I love you."


**Author's Note: Just a note, Stefan doesn't know about the baby in this. It fucks up the whole cute Steroline vibe, don't you think? This starts after they snapped Nora's neck and Caroline's vervain skin spell is taken off of her. Mostly canon.**

* * *

The door thudded under their combined weight as Stefan pinned Caroline to the wall. His mouth was immediately on hers, their tongues battling for dominance. She sharply tugged his hair, relishing in the way she could feel his groan vibrate through his chest because it was pressed right up against her. His hand was sliding down the curve of her waist when the sound of a few drunken kids staggering nearby interrupted them. They pulled apart and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, seeing desire reflecting back to them.

"My room?" Caroline suggested breathlessly.

Stefan nodded quickly before capturing her lips again. They stumbled clumsily to her room, constantly tripping over each other's feet because they didn't want to be apart for one more second. Finally, they reached her door, but not before banging into a few tables and walls along the way. Stefan managed to open the door and Caroline kicked her shoes off, eager to get this started.

"No, wait, wait, wait," she gasped out suddenly. "This can't happen yet."

"Yes, it can. That's the whole point," he told her incredulously before leaning in for another kiss.

She tried to push him away. "No, I need you to know that I'm not some insecure jealous girlfriend."

Stefan nodded his head, acting as if she wasn't telling him things he already knew. Her lips were so soft and inviting, he had to steal another kiss from her.

"It's just, when I get something that I've wanted for a long time, sometimes I do this thing-"

"You overthink things," he cut in with a little smile. "Yeah, I know." His need for her was off the charts and he knew she felt it too when she kissed him back with just as much passion.

Unfortunately, she started overthinking again. "But sometimes I say things I don't really need to say but I'm just scared I'm the only one thinking them."

Stefan couldn't take the interruptions anymore. "The reason that I'm not talking about Valerie is because I'm not thinking about Valerie. I'm thinking of you." He was rewarded by her worried face melting away into happiness. "And how you and I have had more history in the last five years than most people have in a lifetime," he crooned while taking off his jacket.

His hands cupped her face as he kissed her before he ripped her angel wings off. She wouldn't be needing them after the night he had planned for them. He lowered her onto her bed and trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped as he sucked on a sensitive spot right below her ear. Determined now, he lightly nipped her skin before running his tongue across it.

Caroline was getting impatient. She shoved his shoulders back and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it behind him once it was done. He connected their lips again as his fingers skimmed over her back, searching for the zipper. After what seemed like forever (her dress was lace and swallowed up the zipper like it didn't want to be found), he finally dragged it down her back and the dress opened. She slipped her arms out and it pooled around her knees. His eyes drank in the sight of her only in a white lingerie set. Perfect.

Her hands at his waist pulled him back to the present. She made quick work of his belt and swiftly unzipped his dark jeans as well. While kicking his pants off, he kissed her again and reached for the clasp of her bra. With decades of practice, it snapped open easily and soon was thrown to the floor. They fell back down on the bed, Stefan covering every inch of her, only separated by their underwear.

She squeezed his ass, feeling it clench beneath her hand. She pushed his boxers down as he trailed his lips down to her chest. The same moment his lips wrapped around her nipple, he slid his hand into her panties. Caroline arched her back as his fingers delved into her folds. He's pleased to find she's already wet, so pleased that he takes it upon himself to explore her with his mouth as well. Her panties were thrown away and his head settled comfortably between her legs. She held her breath as she felt his tongue give her a light stroke. He draped her legs over his shoulders and swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking it between his lips.

Almost without her control, her fingers grasped at his hair and pushed him against her as moans flowed from her lips. He gently pressed a finger inside her as he switched up his technique, flicking her clit with his tongue. He could feel the effect he had on her when she squeezed tightly around his finger. Eager to please, he added another one and curved them as he pumped them within her. He stayed knelt between her legs as he worked her. His neck was slightly cramping from his position but it was all worth it when she fell over the edge and gasped out his name.

When he pulled away from her, he noticed his fingers were completely soaked with her essence. Seeing her half-lidded gaze was on him, he sucked his fingers into his mouth. She let out a whimper and pulled him on top of her again. While he kissed her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her intent clear. Not wanting to disappoint, he reached down to rub himself against her entrance.

Their eyes met and time stood still when he dipped inside her a bit. He bit his lip as he sunk into her, feeling every inch until he was fully seated inside her. Her mouth fell slack, drawing his attention to her plump lips. He wrapped his around her bottom one as he pulled out and then thrust back into her. Her breaths came out as puffs spreading across his face as he got them into a rhythm. A slow withdraw with a harder thrust.

One of his hands gripped her hips while his other one caressed her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes, getting lost in the moment. The way he was working her felt so good, she almost couldn't breathe. She held on to his hip to help him pump into her that much harder. Slyly, she trailed one of her hands up to squeeze her breast. Stefan's eyes dropped down to it and darkened at the sight. She tweaked her nipple, shuddering as it sent a jolt of electricity through her already highly aroused body.

He started thrusting harder, making the whole bed shake and thud against the wall with their movements. They were both feeling close to finishing but neither wanted this moment to end. Closing his eyes, Stefan rested his forehead on her shoulder, pressing little kisses onto her skin. He snuck a hand down to their juncture and fiddled her clit with his thumb. Caroline's legs started shaking uncontrollably from around his waist. She almost cried when she came, tightly squeezing around him.

Stefan clenched the sheets beside her head tightly in his hand. He was so close from the massage her inner walls were giving him but he wanted to let her ride it out before he finished. He kept thrusting with slower deep strokes until he felt her relax beneath him. Only then did he groan and fill her with his release.

He kept his hips pressed flush against her as they both tried to catch their breath. "I can't believe we just did that," Caroline whispered.

Stefan raised his eyebrow from above her.

"I mean, I've been wanting to do this again for months and now we did it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't really consider our first time to be real. We didn't exactly feel anything for each other back then."

Caroline nodded then bit her lip. "Well, how do you feel about me now?"

Her heart was beating in her throat as he gazed into her eyes. "Caroline," he murmured while running his thumb across her cheek. "I can say that I definitely know that I love you now."

Through tear blurred eyes, she gave him a wide smile. "I love you too."

Stefan leaned down to capture her lips. While their tongues slid against each other, he felt himself hardening inside her again. He gave an experimental thrust which made her gasp. They continued like this for the rest of the night, taking breaks between each session before the passion took them over once more.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning with Stefan's arm draped across her waist. She tried to to fidget or otherwise ruin the moment, but she was never one to just stay in bed. She resorted to looking around her room and _not_ thinking about the economics makeup test she had yet to study for.

"This is torture for you, isn't it?" Stefan raspily said, alerting her to the fact that he was actually awake and not asleep like she had initially presumed.

"Noooo," she breathes out, but her high pitch tone gives away the fact that she's lying. "I'm so happy just lying here and doing nothing. Just... listening to you... _breathe_."

She could practically feel Stefan smiling in amusement behind her. "Mmhmm. Just making a mental checklist of all the the things you need to do today? Debating whether you should accidentally kick me awake?"

Caroline bit her lip to try to control her grin. "Did you say _kick_ or did you say _kiss_?" she slyly asked as she turned over to face him.

He hummed as she grabbed the side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. This was exactly what they needed; time alone together to just be happy, to cuddle naked in bed as their lips melded together.

That is, until Damon came barging in. "Good morning, lovebirds!"

Caroline rolled away from her boyfriend and made sure all of her important parts were covered. "Are you kidding me?" she groaned in annoyance.

"I brought you some free-range, overpriced coffee... One cream, two sugars, just like you like it," Damon smiled in the way that made all his wrinkles come out.

She got up, wrapping the top comforter around her and smiled sarcastically at Damon. "Actually, I hate sugar in my coffee." She stormed off into the bathroom to get dressed in peace, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are barging into my girlfriend's dorm at the crack of mid-morning?"

Damon picked up a white t-shirt off the floor and tossed it to his brother. "Why such a Grumpy Gus? I thought you'd want to celebrate today. I finally got Elena tucked away safely. You're snuggled with Caroline in this _tragically_ tiny bed, and Ric? Ric saved his lady from the great beyond! Everything is coming up Salvatore, so much so that I have decided to turn over a new leaf."

Stefan rolled his eyes but put the shirt on. "Oh, good."

"Yeah. I am gonna be the man that does right by Elena, all on my own, by keeping her in my heart instead of keeping her underfoot," he said dramatically, hand motions and all.

Stefan looked up at his older brother, wondering how it was possible for him to be this annoying. "That's interesting," he muttered as if he found it anything _but_ interesting.

"I'm gonna need a little help with the dirty work, so rise and shine, brother. We are going to interrogate a tall, beautiful Heretic with a terrible attitude."

The bathroom door suddenly opened and a fully clothed Caroline came out. "Valerie?" Shock and a little bit of panic filled her soul.

Damon furrowed his brow. "Rings a bell." He looked at his brother and saw his tense expression. "Hmm. I'm missing something here," he said breathily.

Caroline regained composure and went over to her drawer to arrange some things. "Oh, Stefan and Valerie are old flames from way back, and they haven't had a face-to-face since she came tumbling out of that prison world."

It suddenly dawned on Damon who exactly Valerie was. "Hang on. Valerie as in v-card Valerie? 'Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am,' broke your heart and... uh?"

Stefan was furiously mouthing words at him to get him to shut up but he stopped when he realized Caroline was right behind him. Stefan closed his eyes and recoiled, not sure how he could fix this.

"You know what?" Caroline said cheerily. "I think this would be the perfect opportunity for you two to catch up! Unless there's a reason it would be uncomfortable for you..."

"No..." Stefan said warily, his eyes catching every expression on his girlfriend's face.

"Great! Have fun!" And with that, she was out the door and on the way to her first test, hoping she could concentrate more on the subject than the fact that her boyfriend was going to meet his first love. Oh well.

* * *

Caroline had just gotten out of her first test and was feeling slightly down (did Reagan approve of supply-side economics or Nixon? Fuck it, when would she need to know this?) when her phone rang. Her heart fluttered when she saw it was her boyfriend. Wow. Boyfriend. She could call him that now.

"One makeup exam down, two more to go. Remind me to never be taken hostage at the beginning of a semester ever again. Where are you?" she said in place of a greeting but they knew each other too well to start off with a "hi".

"Some gas station in the middle of nowhere," he replied.

"Don't worry, Care Bear," she heard Damon say in the background. "I have issued a no hanky-panky zone. No former flames will reignite on my watch. Mmm mmm, no how." Just the sound of the older Salvatore's voice made Caroline roll her eyes.

"Sorry about that. The fumes are, um, getting to his brain. Hey, listen. I want to take you to dinner tonight."

Caroline noticed how he didn't ask but instead _told_ her he wanted to take her to dinner. "Like a date? Wait, is this because you're feeling guilty for spending the day with your ex?" If she could even be called that. Caroline didn't really think spending one day with someone constitutes calling them an ex, but when they take your virginity... maybe.

"No, it's because I realize that I haven't actually taken you out yet."

"Well, I'd love that. To be honest, I'm feeling a little bit guilty for pushing you into a car with your brother and your ex whom you _clearly_ want nothing to do with." Was she projecting her feelings again? As long as she was right, it didn't matter.

"Ah, nah, nah. Don't feel guilty. I... I needed a push."

"Why? What, did she make a move on you?" Caroline was not opposed to fighting Valerie, even if she had magic on her side.

"Nothing happened. I just needed to hear that our time together was a lie."

Caroline was surprised. "She admitted that?"

"Well, she didn't deny it."

She suddenly felt bad for her boyfriend. This whole time she was desperate to know that Valerie meant nothing to Stefan that she didn't realize that maybe it hurt him that he meant nothing to her. "Are you okay or whatever?" she asked slowly, not sure how to go about this.

"I will be once you tell me what time I'm picking you up tonight," he said, swiftly changing the subject back to what he originally wanted.

"Eight, and I like daisies by the way," she smiled. "Just in case you wanted to give me flowers," she added on, realizing she was being presumptuous.

She just knew he was smiling on the other side of the line. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," she breathed out, almost melting. After they hung up, she realized she only had eight hours to pick out an outfit to wear. She'd better get started right then.

* * *

Stefan was knocking on her dorm room door just as the clock struck eight. She quickly put in her earrings and examined herself once more in the mirror before opening the door. He looked handsome in his suit with a dozen daisies clutched in his hand.

"Miss Forbes," he said while offering her the flowers.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," she smirked and gave a little curtsey. She took the daisies and put them to her face, breathing in deeply. "Mmm. They smell so fresh!"

"I made the florist go to the back and bring me the newest ones they had," he admitted as she put them in a vase on her dresser. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm always ready to go anywhere with you."

He offered out his arm and she wrapped hers around his. Her heart was beating in overtime as he opened the passenger door of his car for her. Dating Stefan felt right and she could barely believe she spent the last few months refraining from letting them get to this level.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"That's a surprise," he answered as he covered her hand with his.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well, you're just going to have to deal. Trust me, you'll love it," he promised as they pulled away from the dorm.

They drove for ten minutes with only the radio on. Caroline was stuck between begging to know where they were going and asking how his day with Valerie went. Stefan obviously didn't want to talk about it yet so she bit her tongue and decided to let him go at his own pace. He had been following her lead for months, now it was her turn.

When they pulled up to a five star restaurant in a neighboring town, Caroline's jaw dropped. She had heard about it before but had never gone because her mom's salary wouldn't have allowed it.

"How did you get reservations? There's like a six month waiting list!" she gasped as he helped her out of the car.

"I have my ways," he said, eyes twinkling. It was then that Caroline realized he probably used compulsion or bribery.

They went right up to the front desk and were taken to a table as soon as Stefan said the reservation was for 'Salvatore'.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she glanced nervously around.

"I just feel underdressed. I didn't think we'd be going somewhere so fancy."

"Caroline," he took her hand in his own. "You are the most beautiful woman in this place. There's no need to worry."

She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "Thank you."

They compelled the waitress to give them wine and Stefan watched her quietly as they took sips of their pinot noir. "I know you're just dying to ask me what happened today," he casually mentioned.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I know you, Caroline. And I want you to know that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Valerie is nothing more than a 150 year old memory," he pursed his lips then finished the wine in his glass.

Caroline frowned. "Are you sure? Because the way it sounds to me is that you really liked her and she broke your heart...?"

"I knew her for one day, Caroline," he clarified. "No matter what I felt for her then, it pales in comparison to how I feel for you now. I love you."

She would never get tired of him saying that. "So did she finally admit that she felt nothing for you?" She felt horrible for asking, but she had to know.

Stefan shrugged. "She just kept looking away every time I brought up our past so I can only assume as much. She was probably just trying to get a rise out of you when she implied she wanted me back because she did _not_ act like it at all."

"I'm sorry," she felt compelled to apologize.

Stefan shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. She's nothing more than a stranger to me. Anyway, I just want this date and every day after this to be about you and me. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," she smiled, and the case about Valerie the virginity stealer was officially closed.

* * *

After their wonderful date, they made their way back to her room, excited to spend the night together again, until they heard someone sniffle. They pulled away from each other and found Bonnie teary eyed on her bed.

"Oh, Bonnie, what happened?" Caroline immediately rushed over to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Nothing, it's just... been a long, stressful day," Bonnie tried to smile at them but a tear fell down her cheek.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Caroline encouraged.

Bonnie sighed and her eyes flickered between Caroline and Stefan. "I just... had a talk with Enzo."

"Oh, boy," Stefan groaned, fearing the worst.

"No, it was a good talk. And he made me realize some things about myself."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and gave a pointed look at Stefan, who raised his in response. "Do you want us to leave, then?" Caroline asked Bonnie gently.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Bonnie chuckled. "I'm sure you didn't come in here to play Monopoly."

Stefan snorted. "I can go if you want me to," he suggested, pointing his thumb out the door.

"No, stay. I feel like I've barely talked to you in months, Stefan," Bonnie said while patting her sheets.

He smiled and walked up to the end of her bed. "That's because you've been dangling off my brother this whole time."

Bonnie blushed and bowed her head. "Aha!" Caroline shrieked. "So there is something going on between you and Damon!"

"I don't know, let's just- let's do something else," Bonnie said, still flustered.

"Well, they just put The Notebook up on Netflix, want to watch that?" Caroline asked them.

Stefan pursed his lips and looked like he would rather watch anything _but_ that, but Bonnie was already nodding her head enthusiastically. Since the twin sized beds were nowhere near big enough to hold all three of them, they decided to throw a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor. Caroline put her computer on her lap and snuggled up next to Stefan while Bonnie sat on her other side.

Caroline was beyond happy. While she was looking forward to sexy times with Stefan, she was perfectly content hanging out with two of her best friends, one of which happened to be her boyfriend. When the movie credits rolled and Bonnie started yawning, Caroline got up to put her laptop away. Stefan stayed on the floor, a little conflicted.

"Is it okay if I stay here, Bonnie?" he asked. "It's just... I can't go back to my house and I _really_ don't like the Lockwood Mansion. This is the only place I feel myself in."

Bonnie snickered while Caroline swooned. "Sure, as long as you guys keep your clothes on."

"Deal," Stefan chuckled.

He changed in their bathroom (feeling lucky that he kept some clothes in one of Caroline's drawers) while the girls changed in their room. "You know," Bonnie mentioned as she put a pajama shirt on. "It's about time you gave in to him. I thought he was about to explode."

"I thought _I_ was about to explode," Caroline giggled. They climbed into their beds and Stefan came out to join them not too soon after. He curled himself around Caroline's back and draped his arm around her waist.

"Did you have fun today?" he whispered into her ear. Bonnie was lightly snoring across the room and they didn't want to wake her.

Caroline turned around to face him. "That's the best date I've been on in... well, forever, really."

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled and then leaned in to kiss her. They kept it tame, refraining from using their tongues because they knew _exactly_ where that would lead them. As their kisses died down to little pecks, Caroline turned over so her back was pressed against his front again.

"Stefan?" she said, breaking the silence. "I love you."

His hold tightened on her and he placed a kiss behind her ear. "I love you too."

They must've fallen asleep because the next thing Stefan knew, he was on high alert. Someone was in the room. While he was afraid for his and Bonnie's safety, he was extra terrified that they were going to try to take Caroline again. Using his vampspeed, Stefan tackled the person to the ground.

"That's no way to greet an old friend, mate," the person said in an unmistakable British accent.

"Enzo," Stefan spat out. "I'm not your friend. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check on Bonnie. See how she was doing after today."

Stefan glanced back and saw Caroline sitting up on her bed. Bonnie was just waking up.

"Wait, Enzo? What are you doing here?" she tried to say through a yawn. "It's the middle of the night."

"Well, I didn't expect you to have company, love," he smirked.

Stefan didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to strangle the man in front of him, both for what he put him through last year and for kidnapping Caroline. But he didn't want to upset Bonnie since it seemed she had a weird connection with him. "Enzo, could you just leave? We're trying to sleep," Stefan sighed.

Enzo looked at Bonnie and when she nodded, he shrugged. "I try to do a good thing and check on a lady before taking off and I get chewed out."

"Taking off?" Bonnie questioned. "Does that mean you and Lily...?"

"You and Lily?" Stefan glared at Enzo. "What about you and my mom?"

"Don't worry, turns out I won't be your new step daddy," Enzo smirked.

Stefan closed his eyes and tried to take a breath to compose himself. "You should leave before I throw you out the window."

"So testy, you lot," Enzo sniped before walking out the door.

Stefan sighed and got back into Caroline's bed. "That was interesting," he mumbled.

"Yes, Bonnie, that was interesting," Caroline said, raising her voice.

Bonnie groaned and covered her face with her pillow. "Please don't ask."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something else but Stefan quickly covered it with his own. She couldn't resist his lips and soon she was calmed down again.

"Let's just go back to sleep," he mumbled against her lips and she nodded.

These past two days were something Caroline would've never imagined, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
